


Агония жизни

by CuentroRipper



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Ancient Rome, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuentroRipper/pseuds/CuentroRipper
Summary: /пафосъ/ Прошлое двух арранкаров, которое определило их жизнь после смерти. Варвары, римляне, упадок империи и кровушка.





	Агония жизни

Металлической горечью обжигала губы кровь. Тонкими струйками стекала по иссохшейся коже. Большей частью уже застыла уродливыми наростами. Вместе с пробуждением наплывали и ощущения собственного истощенного тела, почти полностью покрытого этой непрочной кромкой. Даже то рванье, в которое он был облачен, казалось, полностью пропиталось кровью и затвердело, покрывая его несгибаемым панцирем. Местами кровь была своя. Организм отзывался тупой болью, напоминая об огромной кровопотере и новых ровных ранах, испещривших его тело. Местами кровь была чужая, и это пробуждало в нем отголоски былой радости и азарта. Будь у него душа, конечно, он мог бы немного посочувствовать всем тем, кого убил и исполосовал. Но давно вырванная с сердцем человечность осталась далеко позади, оставив его жить во власти хищных инстинктов.

Он бы мог даже вспомнить, почему так произошло. Почему он стал тем, у кого ничто не могло вызвать сожаления. Молотом кузнеца по подкоркам мозга била боль, являясь причиной, по которой он до сих пор обездвижено полулежал, пытаясь собрать мысли в единое целое. Трясущейся от слабости рукой коснулся головы и напряженными пальцами провел по коротким волосам. Кровь. Рана. Неглубокая, но все же. Соскользнув с волос, рука задела щеку, разодранную до самой кости. Дикая боль оживила тело — заболел теперь каждый сантиметр плоти. Раздираясь между множественными очагами боли, он не мог толком сконцентрироваться на одном и постарался вовсе позабыть об этом. Сконцентрироваться на том, что внутри. Благо, вокруг была непроглядная, исполосованная красными проблесками тьма, дарившая ощущение неустойчивости и предсмертного покачивания.

Единственное, что у него осталось — мысли, — путалось в голове не хуже клубка изодранной шерсти. Он не мог довести до конца одну, как начинал уже другую, но и та накладывалась оборванным пластом. Воспоминаний не было вовсе. Он не мог вспомнить свое имя. Не мог вспомнить, кто он есть. Припоминал только, что так давно не был в родных краях, что ни за что на свете не мог бы вспомнить, как они выглядели. Только что-то подсказывало ему, что картина эта не из лучших. Следом проснулась глухая ненависть к римлянам, которую не могло перебить ничто. Римлянам, которые обрекли его и его народ на эти страдания. Лицемерные твари, захватывавшие земли лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворять свои низменные потребности.

И все внутри него вопило о том, что это чрезвычайно важно, что надо только вспомнить что-то, связанное с ними, и картина мира снова встанет у него перед глазами.  
Тишина стояла такая, словно жизнь окончательно им наигралась и выкинула в загробный мир, оставив шататься там без дела. И только руки, все еще двигавшиеся и слушавшиеся его, только они подтверждали, что он до сих пор ходит по бренной земле. Он ощупывал ими пространство вокруг себя. Стена и пол. Приятно холодные, но слишком ровные. Из осколков памяти всплыла мысль о том, что находится он в тюрьме. Обычно там все так ровно, темно и тихо. Догадку подтвердили чьи-то обломки ногтей, застрявшие в стене, прямо посреди неглубоких борозд, которые оставляли явно не в попытке выбраться — ведь это была бы самая глупая затея. Отсюда есть только один выход, и он находится явно не за спиной пленника.

А руки болели. И ныли. И просили покоя, напоминая о ранах. Отдавали неприятной болью во вспоротой плоти. Кое-как перевязанные, жгли они его застывшее тело, так и не отошедшее от почти предсмертного небытия. Но когда думать об этом, если весь он — один искромсанный комок нервов? И где тут только уместиться мифической душе?

На руках подтянуться к стене было мучением. Подтянуть истерзанное тело еще ближе к ледяной землей, словно бы в надежде, что она поможет унять жар внутри или даст опору. Пытаясь отдышаться, он рылся в своих обрывочных воспоминаниях. Свое имя так и осталось для него загадкой, даже имена богов стерлись из его памяти, позабытые. Ненужные, совершенно излишние. Когда он последний раз произносил молитву? Не помнит. Не помнит…

И лишь через несколько томительных минут (или даже часов?) ему удалось зацепиться за тонкую ниточку и вырвать из забвения ослепляющее яркое воспоминание. Его тело разгорячено и жаждет боя. Равного. Но не находит. Прочная некогда кожаная броня исцарапана десятками мечей и проткнута парочкой копий. Если чуть напряжется, то может даже вспомнить торчащую из левого плеча стрелу. Его щит давно изорван в лоскуты, а вот прочные щиты римлян строятся вокруг него. Адреналин густыми всплесками струится по его венам. Окруженный вырванными головами, сердцами и руками, он кружится на месте, готовясь к новому броску на парочку никчемных римских солдат. Он кидается вперед, и подцепляет тучную голову своим мечом, но тут же получает мощный удар сзади. Поваленный на землю, пытается встать, но не может. На него наседают, давят, режут. Колют. Не дают и шевельнуться. И все его попытки задеть оцарапанным мечом хоть кого-то кончаются в лишь мелкими порезами. Былые победы… былые смерти… все это уже успело улететь в прошлое. Горький привкус на языке. Они проигрывают. Проигрывают римлянам, которые никогда не стеснялись проявлять свою силу. Он ненавидит римлян. И сколько бы раз они не наносили ему удары, ему не забыть, что они сотворили с его народом. Во что они превратили его людей, любивших свободу так же сильно, как и жизнь. Тысячи искалеченных судеб и трупов проносятся перед его глазами за одну секунду, за мгновение до того, как яркий солнечный свет резанет ему по глазам.

— Поднимайся, варвар, — рявкнул кто-то сверху, добивая этим свою победу над некогда вольным народом.

С трудом поднялся он, шатаясь на ногах, увидев свое тело, изрытое ранами и шрамами. Ни единого свободного места. 

Выдолбленная лестница вела наружу. Помещение оказалось чертовски низким. До лестницы пришлось идти, едва не пригнувшись, едва не касаясь головой земляного потолка. Он мог бы выбраться лишь подтянувшись на руках, но тело ломило и напоминало о недавно отгремевшей битве. Смутно видел он багровые от крови бинты. Тело молило о капле влаги, но нечего было и думать о том, чтобы попросить воду у тех, кто нетерпеливо ждал его сверху. Подняться было сущим мучением, но еще хуже — стоять наверху, под палящим солнцем и прожигающими насквозь взглядами.

Презрительный взгляд и толчок в израненную спину — вот тот ласковый прием, которым славится Рим.

— Сенат решит твою судьбу, — сплюнул один из охранников.

Мужчина осмотрел всех прищуренными от солнца глазами. Мимолетный взгляд-два, и вырисовалась уже конечная картина. Охранять генерала вражеской армии поставили юнцов с изящными лицами и не стертыми в мозоли ладонями. Толком не научились держать меч и щит, а уже стоят по всему городу, охраняя его от… мух? Смутно припоминал он, что все римские закаленные бойцы либо уже лежат в братской могиле, либо стоят на самой верхушке, пытаясь дать жизнь этой слепленной из глины и палок армии молодежи. Вот этих вот, которые гордо стояли рядом с ним, он легко бы мог раскидать, даже в своем состоянии. Возможно, смог бы даже прокрасться до ворот и выйти на свободу. Вот только не было в этом смысла ни на грамм. Рисковать умереть раньше времени ради мелкой шушеры, на которую никто и никогда не обращал должного внимания? Он готов умереть, но обменивать свою жизнь на пару обломанных медяков вовсе не собирался. А потому он лишь коротко кивнул и последовал за охраной, которая даже не удосужилась связать его, самонадеянно решив, что израненный и истощенный варвар ничего не сможет сделать. И он смиренно брел, разглядывая город. Столько лет стремился сюда… ради этого? Он не вошел победителем, но побеждать было уже нечего. Империя пережила свой расцвет, и теперь бултыхалась в собственных помоях, понадеявшись на то, что слава предков обеспечит им достойную жизнь.

Его вели по центру города. Богатые кварталы, запах дороговизны и налет изнеженности. Здания внушительно тянулись вверх, скрывая за своими прочными стенами слабые телеса обитателей. Многочисленные украшения, нелепо нацепленные на камни, слепили его и так ослабевшие глаза. А уж когда кто-то из жителей Рима решался утолить любопытство и высунуть свой нос наружу, то можно было вовсе ослепнуть от этого великолепия королевских запасов золота. Его изучали неторопливо и пристально, прикрывая любопытство высокомерными лицами, но затаенный блеск в глазах сложно было спрятать. Легкая тревога, витавшая в воздухе, тщательно маскировалась маской самоуверенности, но между тем липла к нему, словно пропотевшая насквозь одежда. Еще никто не мог взять Рим. И вот, очередной страдалец попал под раздачу, так и не сумев увенчать свою славу окончательной победой. Вот только смог подобраться к городу так близко, что казалось, многие уже готовы были по первому сигналу сесть на колесницы и укатить куда подальше, спасая свои пожитки и никчемные жизни.

Миг — и в наполненном шепотками воздухе установилась обжигающая тишина. Казалось, что и без того горячий воздух успел накалиться до предела, и едва назревавшая тревожность окатила всех иссушающей смолой. Чуть вытянув шею, пленник смог увидеть на опустевшей улице женщину, рядом с которой стоял ничем не примечательный мужчина. Ее тело было скрыто дорожной одеждой, а лицо припорошено пылью, но взгляд прошивал насквозь. Она не думала сделать даже шаг в сторону, а окружавшие его охранники стояли в растерянности.

— Куда вы идете? — наконец спросил один из них, видно, предводитель этой маленькой группки.

— Отношу документы верховному понтифику, — холодно сообщила она, не поведя бровью.

И снова молчание. Пыльная дорога, чистое небо и все те же дома с высунувшимися зеваками. Народу из окон вылезало все больше, а между тем было такое чувство, будто на улице нет никого, кроме их маленькой группки и той женщины. Сейчас, остановившись и привыкнув толком к свету, пленник мог осмотреть окружавшие его здания. Все старые. Ни одного нового. Камни уже местами вытерты, украшения потускнели, да и сам вид вблизи не настолько и величественный. Если присмотреться, то можно заметить шматы грязи, налипшие на дорогой материал, да так и оставшиеся там висеть.

— Ну? — наконец произнесла девушка, неторопливо поправив сумку с бумагами.

— Нам надо идти, госпожа, — промямлил предводитель, явно собрав всю волю в кулак. Стоял он крайне нерешительно, и постоянно метался между неведомым мужчине выбором, но все же… — Извините, но мы не можем вам ничем помочь.

— Да? А если я скажу, что даю свое помилование этому… преступнику? — голос тонкий и чуть приглушенный, сама жрица явно немногим старше этого бравого вояки, а между тем уверенности в ней хватит на всю шайку охранников.

— Извините, Сенат дал приказ, мы должны его исполнить. Тем более… это не преступник, а военнопленный, — уже чуть собравшись с духом, оправдывался юнец, переступив с ноги на ногу. — И если мы его отпустим, то он снова соберет армию, и может даже нанести нам серьезный ущерб. Не уверен, что ваше пламя спасет Рим от этого, — на одном дыхании протараторил паренек. — Но мы готовы пожертвовать несколько золотых, чтобы вы молились за величие Рима…

Отточенное движение руки — и протянутые золотые монетки упали на землю. Словно из ниоткуда появились оборванные малыши, подобрали упавшее богатство и снова скрылись в тени вечного города.

— Золотом не купить благословение богини, — холодно отчеканила женщина, так и не сдвинувшись с места.

Так они и прошли мимо нее, живой статуи божественного гнева.

И хоть древняя роскошь еще продолжала жить на улицах этого города, можно было без особого труда увидеть здесь дух упадка. Да и стоило им войти в здание, которое занимал Сенат, как это особенно бросилось в глаза. Как пчелы, жужжали они в своем помещеньице, обряженные в вычурные костюмы. Но вся их болтовня не стоила ровным счетом ничего, и все это уже давно понимали. Император полноценно утвердился в этих владениях, сместив хваленную демократию в покрытый пылью угол. Вся эта свора высокородных господ была теперь скорее придворной игрушкой, нежели реальной силой, которой стоило бояться. И все же, и здесь мерцали свои бриллианты. Некоторые из них деловито сидели в креслах, листая пергаменты или беседуя друг с другом. Одно их поведение уже кричало о том, что это не какой-то сброд, пришедший сюда приятно провести время. Они действительно пытались вынести решение и преподнести его на блюдечке императору, который и правил бал.

Но внимание приковывал не один из дельцов, а очередное дитя развращенного века. Бледный и черноволосый, сидел он за центральным столом и со скучающим видом выслушивал почтенных старцев. Едва ли не преклонив колени, спрашивали они его мнения по важному вопросу, а он лишь презрительно цедил слова сквозь тонкие губы, даже не поднимая на них глаз. Да еще и этот макияж, явно не имевший ничего общего с военным гримом. Неужто один из родственников императора, которого усадили на пока ценное местечко?

— Мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы решить твою участь, варвар, — каркающе выплюнул один из патрициев. — Ты удостоился такой чести за свои военные подвиги, о которых слышали во всех уголках нашей Империи. Но не думай, что из-за этого мы проявим к тебе милость.

— Да вы же просто хотите озвучить волю императора, — криво усмехнулся мужчина. Его так и не связали, но стоявшие рядом с ним воины цепко следили за каждым его вздохом. У каждого в наборе копье и меч, и наверняка в золоченых сапогах спрятано по кинжалу. Но нетрудно заметить, что стоит он к патрициям близко, и при должном умении сможет всадить меч одному из них в глотку. Но которому?

— Мы собрались, чтобы вершить правосудие, — пробурчал один из них, едва приподняв голову от стола. Безвольные старцы, следующие традициям, но сами уже не верившие в их силу.

Он не особо вслушивался в список обвинений, которые ему выдвигали. Он и сам прекрасно знал, чем заслужил такую участь. Воспоминания успели вернуться к нему, и они были прекрасны, но чертовски серы. Вино, бои, девицы. Обычная жизнь варвара-завоевателя. Ничего запоминающегося. Ничего такого, что он хотел бы вспомнить перед смертью. Ничего, кроме желания уничтожить все это сборище к чертям собачьим. Ненависть к Римской империи была впитана им вместе с молоком матери, а жажда сражений уже текла у него в крови. И все же, вот он, его конец. Вот он, стоит перед этими вялыми хищниками, которые никак не могут убить свою жертву, все примериваются к ней, да и не особо хотят заканчивать начатое. Таких жертв у них тысячи. Просто этот посильнее. Только и всего. Сколько у римлян было врагов, и сколько их еще будет.

А тот юноша все так же сидел, не обращая внимания на происходящее. Тонкая ткань, дорогие перстни, усыпавшие его тощие пальцы, ни разу не поднявшие в жизни ничего тяжелее листка бумаги. У встреченных им гетер руки и то были не так изящны, как у этого вершителя судеб. И глаза. Его равнодушные глаза, которыми тот вечно скользил мимо. А еще стража вокруг. В ножнах спрятаны прекрасные мечи. Таких у него на родине не сделать и не найти. А эти владеют ими хуже, чем он обычной палкой.

— Да все равно Риму скоро конец, — оборвал слишком длинную речь мужчина. — Вы и сами это видите. Вы уже больше не способны сохранять вашу страну. Скоро придет момент, когда если не мое племя, то другое уничтожит вас. Вы изнеженные лицемеры, которые на поле битвы ни разу не были, а беретесь судить о ее героях. У вас даже ваши дела идут из рук вон плохо, — снова кривая усмешка. Речи он толкать никогда не умел. Да и не хотел. Но, воспользовавшись минутной заминкой, едва живой мужчина рванул к ближайшему мечу, ловким движением высвободил из ножен и в броске пронзил им хрупкую плоть того самого. Юного. Равнодушного. Богатого.

В ту же секунду хруст собственных позвонков раздался эхом в его голове. Бедра безвольно привалились к столу, не удерживаемые больше опорой организма. Но мужчина только глубже вонзил меч в ямочку между ключицами. Он чувствовал, как мечи раздирают его живот, чувствовал, как кровь стекает по его губам и подбородку, чувствовал, что теряет сознание, чувствовал все так живо, так неестественно ярко, словно магической волной накрыло его умирающее тело. Но он не смыкал глаза до тех пор, пока взгляд юнца напротив не потускнел. Пока глаза напротив не утратили природный блеск. Пока не увидел, что вены под тонкой кожей перестали пропускать кровь по изнеженному телу. Пока не ощутил его последний вздох на своем окровавленном подбородке. Пока не убедился в том, что столь равнодушный мальчонка даже перед лицом смерти не исказил своего лица ни единой эмоцией. Сам же он рычал, собирая свою ярость, понимая, что ничего не смог добиться, понимая, что этот юнец был лишь случайным объектом его мести. Но столь хрупкое тело не могло вместить в себя всю его злость и жажду разрушений, и даже умирая он молился давно забытым богам о возможности снова жить и разрушать все, что попадется ему на пути.


End file.
